National religion
Description When you first create your nation and select your national religion a random religion will be selected for your people’s “desired religion.” Your nation's location on the world map has nothing to do with your people's desired religion. If your national religion is not the same as your people’s desired religion then your nation’s population happiness will be negatively affected (-1 happiness). You can view hints of your people's preferred religion on the View My Nation screen. There are other "hidden" ways to determine your people's desired religion. You can only change your national religion once every 3 days. Choices The 14 available religions to choose from are as follows: * None - Your nation does not have an official national religion. * Mixed - Your nation does not have a defined national religion, but instead a mixed amount of religions throughout your nation. This might mean you either have one which is has a bit of every religion, or opens for having all religions represented equally. * Baha'i Faith - The Bahá'í Faith is an emerging global religion founded by Bahá'u'lláh, a nineteenth-century Iranian exile. Bahá'í theology speaks of three interlocking unities: the oneness of God (Monotheism); the oneness of his prophets or messengers; and the oneness of humanity (Equality, world unity, globalism). * Buddhism - The religion based on the teachings of Siddhartha Gautama, known as Buddha. He refuted the idea of man's having an immortal soul and did not preach of any Supreme Deity. * Christianity - A monotheistic system of beliefs and practices based on the Old Testament and the teachings of Jesus as embodied in the New Testament and emphasizing the role of Jesus as savior. * Confucianism - A philosophy of life developed by Confucius. It stressed the proper relationships in society, such as father/son and subject/ruler. * Hinduism - The ancient gods (especially the triad of Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva) are commonly interpreted as representations of the various aspects of the divine (Brahman). Human beings progress to the ultimate realization of their oneness with Brahman (often called Nirvana) through Reincarnation according to the law of Karma. * Islam - The name of the religion that was initiated by Muhammad early in the 7th century and which means surrender to Allah. * Jainism - A religion founded by Nataputta, who was a royal clan of the Nata tribe in ancient India at the time of Shakyamuni. Its basic doctrine is non-materialistic atheism. * Judaism - A religion developed among the ancient Hebrews and characterized by belief in one transcendent God who has revealed himself to Abraham, Moses, and the Hebrew prophets and by a religious life in accordance with Scriptures and rabbinic traditions. * Norse - Ancient Northern European polytheistic religion based in runes and legends, commonplace among Germanic Tribes. * Shinto - Japan's indigenous religion, based on the premise that gods inhabit all natural things, both animate and inanimate. * Sikhism - The doctrines of a monotheistic religion founded in northern India in the 16th century by Guru Nanak and combining elements of Hinduism and Islam. * Taoism - There is no personal god, the closest thing being the Tao, which is a supreme force which underlies change through the passage of time. One is to become free of personal desires, and become attuned to the flow of change. * Voodoo - Derived from the ancestor worship and polytheism of primitive West Africa that emphasizes sorcery, spells and conjuring spirits of the dead. Religious Desires * None - Perhaps they do not desire a religion. * Mixed - They cannot make up their minds when it comes to religion. * Baha'i faith - They desire a modern middle eastern religion that focuses on monotheism. * Buddhism - They desire a national religion but do not care to worship a supreme deity. OR They desire to follow a religion that seeks freedom from greed, hatred and delusion, and enlightenment through realizing the Four Noble Truths and following the Eightfold Path. * Christianity - The majority of your people desire a religion that worships a divine savior. * Confucianism - They desire a Far Eastern philosophical religion emphasizing love for humanity, high value given to learning and to devotion to family and ancestors, peace, justice, and respect for traditional culture. * Hinduism - They believe in reincarnation and karma and desire a religion that supports this philosophy. * Islam - They wish to worship a supreme being that they call Allah. * Jainism - They are primarily non-materialistic and wish for a national religion that supports atheism and that teaches that every single living thing is an individual and eternal soul, called Jîva, which is responsible for its own actions. * Judaism - They desire a religion that follows divine scriptures. * Shinto - They believe that god is present in all walks of life, both in living and non-living things. * Sikhism - They believe in reincarnation and the wish to worship a supreme being that they call Allah. * Taoism - They do not believe in a single god but instead believe in oneness and freedom from personal desires. * Voodoo - They believe in the conjuring of dead spirits and desire a national religion that supports this. Category:Cybernations guides category:religion